<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The lonely scarecrow by Zenazen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618803">The lonely scarecrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenazen/pseuds/Zenazen'>Zenazen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Self-Destruction, Self-Worth Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenazen/pseuds/Zenazen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble fic of the scarecrow and his farmland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The lonely scarecrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scarecrow is standing watching over the farmland </p><p>He see all the wide fields that people come and go</p><p>He see all the grain growing up and withed </p><p>He see the crow above that fly over his head</p><p>Once they used to have a little dog </p><p>Once that the dog being scare away by the farmer because the grain got destroy</p><p>But the scarecrow know it not the dog fault </p><p>It the crow that didn’t scare him</p><p>He never saw the white dog again</p><p>The scarecrow watch and watch </p><p>His part is being dirt and dry</p><p>The cloth is full of hole</p><p>The scarecrow still watch </p><p>The people come and go</p><p>The grain grow and withering </p><p>The rain fall</p><p>Fallen hard</p><p>The flood come wipe away the grain</p><p>The scarecrow also being wipe away the farm he always see is far away </p><p>He flow</p><p>To nowhere</p><p>The sky is blue </p><p>The wind is cold</p><p>The farmer may make the new scarecrow since he too worn out anyway </p><p>He can’t even scare the crow </p><p>What a useless scarecrow</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>